I Wanna Be With You
by Twihardfan3194
Summary: Abby has arrived in La Push to come live with her father after her mother's tragic accident. But what happens when she meets the undeniably gorgeous Seth Clearwater? ; Has Seth finally imprinted? What about Amy's best friend Brian?Might Rate M later for sexual content
1. Arriving at La Push

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This is a new story I have been working on, and so I'm hoping all goes well. I'm still working on the plot :D Review please! **

**:) 3 :) 3 :) 3**

**And check out my other stories for the Vampire Diaries—"A New Love", and Twilight—"Vampires in Forks." **

**Thanks!**

**~ Twihardfan3194.**

* * *

><p>It was my first day at a new school in La Push, Washington. I had come here to live with my father after the tragic accident with my mother. I just couldn't push the thought away that she was really gone…I suppose that is what often kept me out of focus when I was in school. My dad thought that if I just got away from it all and moved in with him after living with my grandmother for a few months, that it would help clear my head from the thought of my mother.<p>

I hummed along to my iPod as I opened up my new locker, setting in my literature book and taking out the textbooks for my next class—math. My worst subject but still a necessity. My father was the math whiz in our family, not me.

I Wanna Be With You by: Mandy Moore came up on my iPod and I sighed, remembering my best friend I had left back in California. I felt like I had lost him forever once he got a girlfriend. Would he ever know just how much I cared about him and loved him? Would he ever be able to return my feelings that I had felt for him for many years. I was in denial anytime someone asked about our friendship, saying we were only friends. Nothing more. And that was true. That was all Bryan would ever see me as—his very close, best friend, who he could tell anything and rely on—and I just had to except that. It was better for both of us and not worth it losing a great friendship over that we had had for so many years since his mother had been good friends with my mom.

I quietly sang the words in my mind, humming as I shut my locker. A very specific verse came to my mind as I stopped singing and stood idly to listen intently.

**Oh, baby **

**I can`t fight this feeling anymore **

**It drives me crazy when I try to **

**So call my name **

**Take my hand **

**Make my wish **

**Baby, your command? **

**Yeahhh **

**I wanna be with you—**

I quickly shut my IPod off with a sigh and abruptly shoved it in my pocket. Wrong song choice for the wrong moment. I wasn't sure what hurt more—the fact that Bryan probably couldn't ever love me back or the fact that he was in love with somebody else…

* * *

><p>My father shocked me with some very surprising news later that evening. Just as I was about to go into the kitchen to make dinner, Dad stopped me by calling out my name in a rush. "Abby!" He called out so fast, it hardly sounded like my name at all.<p>

I turned around in surprise, my heart jumping in my chest with fright. "Dad, you scared the heck out of me! What?" I demanded.

"Don't make dinner. We're going out tonight."

He surprised me with this information. We almost never went out for dinner except on rare special occasions or when he had bad news. I was hoping this was a special occasion. "Why?" I asked confusingly.

He ran his hand through his brown hair and managed to look sheepish as he suppressed a grin. "We were invited over to dinner by a friend of mine. She has a son your age. I'm sure you two will get along great," he informed me.

My eyebrows rose in shock. _Boy my age? _Where was he going with this? And since when did Dad have a friend that was a _girl? _He almost never spoke to woman his own age since the accident and since my mother called for a divorce. The divorce had been hard, but seeing as my father was always working late nights during the week and weekends, I was never truly close enough to him that I had any special bond with him. So going off to live with my mother was almost as normal as it could possibly get, which at first truly scared and worried me.  
>"Since when do you have a friend who is a <em>she<em>?" I asked, suspicion creeping up in my tone. "And you say she has a son. Is she married or are you guys dating…?"

"It's not what you think, Abs. We're just very good friends, that's all. We met one day in my office when I was trying to help her solve a case and we became better friends the more I began to work defending her in court." My father is a lawyer and has been practically since he got out of college. He is one of the best lawyers I know—well, probably the only lawyer for that matter.

"Alright," I sighed. I shrugged and smiled for his benefit. "Beats a night of making dinner. Where does she live? What's her name? I want to know all about her."

"Now, Abby, I told you it isn't like that between her and I. She lives down in the farther area of La Push and her name is Sue Clearwater. Just, please don't try and embarrass your old man. Okay?" he said with a halfhearted smile.

I laughed. "Now why on earth would I do that?" I pecked a kiss on his cheek and ran up the stairs. "I'll be down in a few. Just have to grab my purse and shoes."

I ran upstairs as I listened to him chuckle quietly to himself as he headed for the front door. It was strange to be invited to dinner by a woman I did not even know, but the feeling and knowledge that she knew my father brought some comfort as I slipped on my black flats and went to my closet. I decided it was best that I wore something nicer, considering I would want to make a good impression, not only for myself, but for my dad as well. I switched my black and white print t-shirt for an aqua blue flowing blouse and stayed in my black skinny jeans as I made a bee line for my purse and the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, my reflection staring back at me. My long black hair ran down my back in a curtain of soft waves, complimenting my fair skin and blue eyes. Everyone always told me I was beautiful enough to do without makeup, so I was never big on putting a lot of makeup on, mostly just on rare occasions. I decided to apply some black eyeliner and a bit of mascara to make my sapphire eyes pop, and I ran for the door before stopping to apply another coat of light pink lip gloss.

The whole process had only taken a mere fifteen minutes as I ran down the driveway and to my dad's old blue Chevy truck. I jumped into the warm car and we drove off to Sue Clearwater's house. I was both nervous and excited as we took the twenty minute drive and stopped in front of a small gray house. The scene would have looked depressing any other place, but with First Beach behind it, it looked beautiful as the light gray clouds cascaded around it and thin sunshine warmed my cheeks, if only barely. A huge change from California's warm sunshine all the time.

With a deep breath I jumped out of the car, already greeted by Sue and her son waiting on the front porch. His warm brown eyes met mine and for a moment I had to hold myself together as I drowned in the pools of intensity before following my father to his dinner "date."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thanks. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Trying to work around the new school year schedule. Oh, and btw, this fanfic is named after the Mandy Moore song! :) And sorry this chapter was soo short. The others will be longer, I promise! This is just kind of an introduction on the whole story and how she arrived in La Push :D<strong>

**~ Twihardfan3194.**


	2. First Meet

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I offered a shy smile as the son of Sue Clearwater exposed a wide grin in my direction, his expression brightening at once. My father went over to talk to Sue before he introduced me to his "friend" and her son.<p>

I took a deep breath and grinned at Sue's son.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you. I'm Seth," he greeted me, sticking out his hand to place it firmly in mine. I gasped quietly to myself, seeing how our hands fit together perfectly and at the small jolt of electricity that shot up my arm and into my stomach at once His hand was warm and soft, but strong. He was very good looking, I would have to admit. My heart seemed to stop whenever he met my eyes and I looked directly at his face. His russet skin complimented his deep brown eyes and his jet black hair was cropped short, perfectly messed up.

I looked up at him and noticed him staring at me in a way I never thought I'd see anybody look at me. Seth had a small smile on his face, one corner of his perfect mouth turned up in a half smile. It took my breath away.

Noticing we were still holding hands, I abruptly (and reluctantly, I will grudgingly admit) pulled my hand out of his and tucked both of them into my pockets, turning towards my dad before breaking eye contact with Seth Clearwater. A girl a few years older than us—I could only guess this was his sister Leah, whom Dad had mentioned on the car ride here—made her way over.

Her dark hair was cropped short and she had the same skin tone and eye color as both her mother and brother. She smiled at me but didn't say anything. I could tell by her actions and unspoken words that she was the type who was both strong and independent. Not one who would show a great deal of emotion unless she absolutely had to in at any given time.

"I'm Abby," I said with ease after releasing the breath I had been holding.

He grinned at my voice and pointed to the beach behind his house. "Dinner won't be ready for a while. You want to take a walk?"

I looked towards my dad who smiled in encouragement before I quickly nodded with probably a little too much excitement on my part. Seth chuckled quietly and led me behind his house to follow down a trail that led to First Beach.

...

The breeze settled softly around us, brushing my hair back behind my shoulders and creating a cold chill at my fingertips as I rubbed my palms together. Walking side by side with Seth made me wish Brian were only here. He loved the cold weather; he had reminded me over and over how much he had missed Colorado whenever he came home to California after visiting his family for a few weeks there. Brian couldn't stand the overbearingly hot summers in California that nearly left you exhausted from the heated atmosphere and dry climatic temperatures. Oh gosh how I missed him. I made a mental note to call him as soon as I got home.

"So," Seth started. "Tell me about Abby. What do you like to do?"

I laughed as his reference and shrugged my shoulders. "My best friend is a big part of my life. We used to do everything together from hiking to surfing, although I never was the best surfer. We both enjoy the cold and so I guess moving here to La Push will be good for me, huh?" I grinned, looking over at him. Seth met my eyes and motioned for me to follow him as we ran up the beach. I raised my eyebrows as he didn't provide a comment to my answer, but followed after to him, gasping for breath and kicking myself for how fast he was. I would have to work on that later so I could easily keep up with him in the future. With his height, reaching a little over six feet, he easily beat my small frame towards a rock that overlooked the ocean just beyond our reach.

He patted the spot beside him as he settled himself on a rock, winking and chuckling at my slight hesitation. The smooth surface wasn't very big and I almost felt afraid to sit so close to him—almost guilty.

_Brian has a girlfriend, remember? You two are just friends. Now, stop acting like a moronic idiot and go sit by him!_ a voice in my head ordered. Great now I was hearing voices…

I traveled over to the spot where he leaned casually on both arms and sat down next him, our shoulders touching. He didn't seem uncomfortable by the closeness. In a weird way he seemed to almost enjoy it and gladly accept it as he turned his head towards me, his face a few inches from mine. "So, what's your best friend's name? How did you and her meet?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly and laughed once. "No, it's just…_his_ name is Brian. We've known each other practically since before we could crawl. My mom and his mom were best friends." I sucked in a deep breath and held it momentarily before exhaling.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked, trying his best to sound concerned although I could hear the slight edge in his voice. I wasn't sure why the edge was there, but I couldn't help but note that it had not been there before I had mentioned Brian.

"My mother died when I was fourteen. It's just been kind of hard without her around," I shrugged. "I feel like I wasn't even there for her when she was around. I didn't give her the respect that she deserved a lot of the time, mainly when I was in my last year of junior high. Her restrictions were just too much for me to bear and I often found myself cursing silently against her words."

I sighed and continued. "Of course, I loved her and we were so close, but I felt like I needed my freedom. Her only problem was that she wasn't willing to let me go. Maybe that's why our relationship was a little strained for a while. And then before I could even have the chance to tell her how I felt, she…" I couldn't—_wouldn't_—allow myself to say the word "died." I just could not bring myself to do it, ever.

Seth placed an arm comfortingly around my shoulders and stared at the side of my face until I met his eyes. I gulped quietly and noticed the warmth that always seemed to be forever present in his dark brown eyes.

He smiled halfheartedly, the smile not close to reaching his cheeks. "I know how you feel. My dad died when I was young, so I never really knew him."

I gasped. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged it off, waving a hand at me. "It's alright. Like I said—I was young. I have no memory of him so the pain isn't as hard to bear."

I nodded and looked out at the waves. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, and I thought over everything we had talked about, reliving the conversation in my mind over and over, and enjoying the feel of his arm around my shoulders. He placed his hand on my right leg and I looked at him expectantly. He was measuring me with something I couldn't quite place until he spoke. "How old are you, Abby?"

"Sixteen," I replied almost nonchalantly. "Well, seventeen in a few weeks."

Seth grinned and gasped. "Sixteen? Why, you're still so young!"

"Almost seventeen," I muttered, playfully smacking him. "Fine, then. How old are you, Mr. Clearwater," I grinned, sticking out my tongue mockingly at the name I gave him.

"You make me sound old," he said.

"That's the point!" I exclaimed. I patted his hand with dramatic sympathy. "Don't sorry, Seth. Someday you'll appreciate your age for what it's worth."

"Thanks," Seth said, his expression twisting into a grimace before he grinned. "I'm eighteen. Leah, my sister you…sort of met earlier, is twenty-one. Do you want me to tell you about her? She's actually quite interesting to discuss." He laughed once and winked at me.

I basked in the heat his laugh brought to me as I responded, "Later. For now I was to hear about you. What does Seth like to do?"

He shrugged and squeezed my hand that I had somehow managed to leave on his. "I've lived here my whole life. I've lived in the same house and my mother owns the bookstore down the road. My best friends—Quil, Embry, and Jacob—have been in my life for about forever. You'll have to meet them sometime." Seth considered something for a moment before his expression lit up. "Hey, I just remembered something! We're having a bonfire tomorrow night here. You should come. It's going to be fun. You'll even get to meet some of the people you're going to school with. Perhaps you will recognize some familiar faces and become better acquainted with them."

I thought for a moment. "I don't know, Seth. Are you sure I can handle your crowd?" I grin at his dumbfounded expression. "I'm kidding. Sounds like fun! What time?"

"Eight o'clock," Seth responded, grinning at me just as his mother called out to us from down the beach. "We'll that's our cue. Shall we?" he questioned, offering me a smile as he stood up from the rock and offered his hand to mine.

I laughed. "We shall." I took his hand and he ran with me all the way back to the Clearwater household and had a delicious dinner that had been prepared by Sue Clearwater and her daughter Leah. I couldn't wait to see Seth again. We both got along so great, and I just couldn't help but feel that there was some strange connection between us, like we fit together.


	3. Missing You

**Yay, chapter 3!:) Hope you enjoy and, please, R&R! :D I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but with the crazy new school year, I just simply haven't found the time lately :/**

**Thanks!**

**~ Twihardfan3194.**

* * *

><p>I laid down on my bed as soon as I got home that night, shivering at the thought of having to attend another day at the high school in La Push. Everyone just called it "the school on the rez", but its given name was La Push High School. Even after attending high school for three years, you'd think I'd be used to the way things occurred at school. But it was like every day was my first; especially now that I was at a new school in a new state.<p>

The only thing that made me look forward to tomorrow was that I would be able to see Seth again. There was something about him that I really liked; something about his cheerful personality and kind and gentle nature whenever he looked at me that made me feel warm and safe. All this coming from a guy I met only yesterday. _Figures._

I remembered every time he said my name. Was it just me, or was he constantly smiling whenever he was around me?

The thought occurred that I still hadn't called Brian yet. I made my way for my cell phone that rested on my night stand, the brown carpet soft under my bare feet as I dialed his all too familiar cell number. I tapped my hand impatiently against my dresser as the phone continued to ring. I smiled when the voicemail came up, making me quietly laugh out loud.

"_Hey, this is Brian," _his voice spoke through the phone.

"_And his best friend Abby!" _my voice chimed in.

"_Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but I'm busy hanging out with my best friend in the whole world, Miss Abigail Lynn West. So if you leave your name and number…" _

His voice dramatically paused and my voice shouted from the speaker: _"He'll probably call you back! Bye!"_

I smiled as the phone beeped and I left a message. "Brian, it's your best friend in the whole world, Miss Abigail Lynn West," I joked, quoting what he had said in the message. "Where are you? I just wanted to call and let you know how La Push is going and to see how you are doing. If you don't call me back by tomorrow I am going to come back to Florida and personally hunt you down to see what you are up to. That's a threat! Just be prepared for the worst if you don't call! Love you, bye."

I laughed silently as I hung up the phone, remembering previous voice mails he had left me in the past when I hadn't answered the phone. One time he called me continually for one hour straight, forcing me to listen to each and every one of his voicemails as punishment…and a cruel joke. Anyone looking at us would have thought we were a couple—especially with our customized voice mails—but Brian and I knew what we really were to each other, and so that's all that mattered…

_Right?_

* * *

><p>Before my dad could pester me with questions the next morning about how my walk with Seth before dinner had gone last night, I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, kissed his cheek, and ran out the door towards my silver convertible. It had been my mother's. Gosh, I missed her so much…<p>

**...…**

I was cramming my literature books into my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard a familiar tenor voice behind me that sent goose bumps up my spine involuntarily. I was not sure what all of that meant. We were just friends…

I hardly knew anyone at this school, so it could only be one person.

"Excuse me, new student; are you having trouble with your locker?" I could hear the smile in his voice as well as a low chuckle.

"Why, yes I am, stranger. Is there any way you could help me?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes playfully once I had turned around to meet his deep brown eyes.

Seth was surprisingly taller than I remembered him being. He was easily a little over a head taller than me. I measured right up to his shoulder.

I was thankful it was lunch period and that I didn't have to worry about getting to my next class. That meant I had time to talk to Seth again. I had not had a lot of time to do so today, just your casual "hellos" passed in the hallway between classes.

Seth smiled at me and pulled out the book he had seen me handling, placed it in my hands, and shoved the rest of the books towards the back of my locker before closing it in a swift motion. my jaw dropped and he chuckled.

"How did you do that?" I gasped, watching as Seth crossed his strong arms across his chests.

His eyes were smiling down at me as he shrugged. "It was nothing. Probably my undeniably muscular arms," he laughed, winking at me.

I blushed and turned away, murmuring; "Show off," before I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder. I pulled out my schedule and glanced at it, still not having my classes fully memorized.

Seth laughed and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. Your strength will come someday, young one," he teased, rubbing his hand up and down my arm reassuringly. I let out a small growl and shrugged his arm off with a small smile to show him I was only joking around. Seth continued to poke my side until my face lit up in a grin and I laughed, pushing him away as our poke war began. Other students around us started, but I honestly didn't care at the moment. I wanted to be noticed, and I was glad to have someone familiar to talk to that I could easily get along with. Someone who was relatable and could understand me in a way my fellow classmates could not.

Seth finally gave him and I shouted in victory before he shushed me. "There _are_ other extracurricular classes going on at this hour that you don't have. Do I have to have somebody come out here and escort you to class so you don't get into any trouble?" he warned with a smile.

I scowled at him as I continued to celebrate my victory. "You're just upset that you lost. Admit it."

He rolled his eyes and poked my side once more before dragging me down the halls. Everyone watched us as we made our way down the hall, his hand gripping mine firmly as he pulled me towards the cafeteria. By the way he held my hand and pulled me with him, it looked like we were a couple—I would not deny that.

I received a few envious faces from girls around me, and a few jealous looks from boys towards Seth and me as we made it out of the school building. I wasn't sure what the boys had to be jealous about towards me, but I knew the girls had every right to be envious of Seth. He _was_ gorgeous; I wasn't going to deny that. But for some reason right now, I could only see us as just friends.

"Abby!" someone called out to me, waving from across the cafeteria as I was still being led by Seth. I recognized the voice and I waved back with a smile. It was Emma, a girl from my sixth period Biology class. Her and I sat next to each other had become good friends yesterday, both of us getting along great. I remembered that I had promised to sit with her and turned to Seth as we stopped in the lunch line.

"Thought I wouldn't be able to find it?" I guessed, looking around the cafeteria with a long of amusement.

Seth grinned but didn't say anything.

Once we got our lunches, I stopped him. "I promised a friend I would eat lunch with her today at her table." I stopped. "Do you want to join us?"

Seth looked down at me, his expression changing into something that I couldn't place before resolving back to his casual and easy-going self-confidence. "Sure, sure. Which friend?"

"Emma Johnson. She sits next to me in Biology."

I looked over at Emma who was eyeing Seth and I with curiosity, her green eyes sparkling even from this far distance. Her blond hair fell in soft waves down her back and she was all smiles for Seth.

The girl was obviously boy crazy, but I still respected her for who she was. She was the first person who had gone out of their way to befriend me in class. I had had many boys come up to me and ask me out—all of which I turned down, my thoughts still on Brian—and a few girls say a friendly hello now and then.

My heart ached when I thought of Brian, wondering when I would ever hear from him. I figured he was probably with his girlfriend, Ashley, but still the thought made me antsy.

"Okay," Seth agreed, following me to the lunch table. Emma beamed at us—well, at Seth, really—and quickly introduced herself to Seth as we sat down across from her at the long table.

"Hey, Abby," Emma smiled, her white teeth glowing. "What have you been up to? I tried calling you last night, but you didn't answer. Are you sure you gave me the right number?" she joked.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I was trying to get a hold of Brian last night."

"Mega-cute, best friend Brian?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

My face flushed and I quickly darted my eyes to Seth, who had his eyebrows raised also. He almost looked angry.

"I never said he was mega-cute, Emma! I said he was my best friend, and yes it was him who I was trying to get a hold of last night. He has a girlfriend," I quickly said, more as a reassurance to Seth than a reminder for her.

"I know," she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Emma winked at me and started talking to Jake as I sat deep in thought. The students chattered around me but I blocked them out, my thoughts wandering over to Brian in Florida. As if right on cue, my cell phone chirped.

I pulled my silver phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a new text message—from Brian! I quickly pressed view and smiled at his words that were a response to last night's voice message that I had left for him.

**Why don't you come back to Florida and come hunt me down then? Yes, that was a challenge. Then I'd get to see you! I miss you like crazy. Wish you were here with me for my senior year.**

I took a deep breath and tapped along the keys. Seth was eyeing me and Emma continued to chatter away, but I didn't look up. This was my time that I had to talk to Brian.

**I miss you too, B! And your challenges are dead to me :)**

His responses were quick and long within each minute that I sent him a new text message. I couldn't help it. Every message I got from him and every time my phone buzzed made me smile to know that he was there on the other line of our conversation.

**That hurts, Abby. Honestly I didn't think you could be so evil. Sorry I didn't call you back last night...I was with Ashley. Last night was the senior prom. You should have seen the place! It was decorated in so many lights and decorations; it didn't even look like our school gym. I swear it was insane! Wish you could have been there, Abs. :/**

I let out a deep breath and stared down at the text for a moment too long before Seth touched my shoulder, interrupting Emma's chattering as she looked at me also.

"Everything alright, Abby?" he questioned with concern. I could see his eyes were shining with what looked like guilt and maybe even jealousy. It was then that I knew he had seen that the text messages were from Brian and that it was possibly Brian who had made me upset.

I quickly shook my head. "I'm fine, and it's not what you think. Brian was just telling me about last night's senior prom back at my own school. I just really miss it there, that's all." I bit my lip.

Seth pulled me in for a comforting hug and I felt calm and more at ease in his arms. I didn't want to pull away, but eventually knew that I must. Brian was waiting and people would start to notice our small interaction with one another.

"I have to go," I told them. "I'm sorry I was being sort of a downer. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I need to go home and lie down. I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"

"Abby, wait!" I heard Seth call after me, running through the cafeteria doors and into the parking lot where I stood near my car. He caught up to me, faster than I had ever seen an average boy run, and put his hands on my shoulders. "At least let me drive you home if you aren't feeling well."

"I'm just homesick," I assured him, but he was already holding his hand out for my keys. His hair was perfectly messed up from the wind and running and I smiled halfheartedly before placing the keys in his strong hand.

"How are you going to get back here? What about your car?" I asked as he opened my passenger door.

"I'll find a way. I guess you can say I'm a fast runner." He chuckled as if I was missing some private inside joke and made his way around the vehicle before hopping in next to me. "To the West residence," he said loudly, starting my car up and speeding out of the parking lot.

I laughed at his reckless driving and gripped my seat for dear life. I was thankful for the distraction, pained that I had had to text a goodbye to Brian and knowing that I had to focus on what lied ahead in my life here in La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was that chapter okay? Please let me know with a wonderfullll review :) Thanks! And please check back soon for more updates and check out my other fanfics, preferrably: "Vampires in Forks"-Twilight-, "A New Love"-The Vampire Diaries-, and "A Life I Once Knew"-Switched at Birth-...<strong>

**Thank you:)**

**~ Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**


	4. New Beginnings?

**WOW! How long has it been since I updated this story? Wow, I'm in awe at my own forgetfulness! Sorry about that! You've probably all forgotten the story…-_- *embarrassment***

**Well anyway, Chapter 4!:) Hope ya'll are enjoying the story ;) Review pleeaseee! IMPORTANT: And just to clear things up, **_**Abby is a junior in high school**_** and **_**Brian and Seth are seniors**_**. I made that little mistake, but just wanted to clear that up. So if I ever said Abby was a senior previously in the story, just **_**ignore**_** that! Thanks!**

**I'll try getting back into the routine of this story, but everything has been so hectic lately because it's SUMMER! ;) Enjoying the freedom of being outside until school is back up and running! :/**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~ Twihardfan3194.**

**Abby's POV:**

That week passed by very quickly to my satisfaction and the weekend was finally here. My dad was working this weekend, so I had the house to myself. I used this opportunity to my advantage and decided to call Brian.

My dad always had something to say when I mentioned that my best friend was a boy, saying that I was going to get hurt in the end. My grandmother must have told him how I felt about him...Only to be expected from the woman.

I picked up my cell phone, only to see that I had seven missed calls and voice mails. Normally I wouldn't bother listening to every voice mail that was left on my phone if it was from the same person, but this time was different. I wanted to hear Brian's messages, to know that he had been thinking about me and had taken the time to call me and leave these personal messages for my ears only.

"_Abby, I called you back. And of course you don't answer. Figures. Havin' too much fun there in La Push without me, eh? I understand." _I could hear him laughing on the other line as the voice mail continued. _"Just called to see if you're doing okay. You sounded a little bummed out when you said goodbye yesterday. I'd love to know how you are doing there in La Push and the friends that you are making. I don't have any competition down there that I need to straighten out do I? Just remember that no matter how far you are, you'll always be my number one best friend. Wow, that sounded corny. But you know what I mean. Talk to you later. Love you."_

My breath hitched in my throat at his words, just as they always did when he told me he loved me. Of course I knew his love was a type of brotherly love that you would have only for your best friend, but still I couldn't help but let my mind wander…

"_I guess I'll just keep leaving messages until you answer." _I laughed out loud, knowing that he would and that he did. Seven messages wasn't his usual high though as far as calling me goes. It was something that we did if one of us didn't contact the other in a reasonable amount of time. I had left my phone on silent this whole morning and had forgotten to turn up the volume, causing me to miss the chance to talk to my best friend.

The next message was slightly disturbing. Hearing Ashley's voice in the background did not make my day. I looked at the time he left this message. Four hours ago. Luckily when I called him back Ashley would be long gone. She usually was very busy to stick around for more than two hours.

"_Abigail Lynn West, pick up the phone! I'm waiting. La Push can wait; I have to talk to you. It's important. Call me back."_

I ignored the other four messages and dialed his phone number. If it was important, then I wanted to call him back as soon as possible.

"'Bout time you called me back!" Brian's voice sounded through the phone's speaker, making my heart thud in my chest. I mentally shook myself. "I was starting to think that you went all 'La Push' on me." He chuckled. Oh how I missed his laugh…

"Sorry! My phone was on silent this whole morning and I forgot about it. Sheesh, give me a break. La Push can't change me _that _easily."

"It's great to hear your voice. Just as annoying as I remember it being," he joked. I cursed under my breath in annoyance and he quickly added, "I mean your heart-stopping, beautiful voice that no man in his right mind can last one second without hearing!"

"That's better," I said in approval, giggling. Since when did I giggle? I sat down on the couch and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Long day?" Brian guessed, listening to my sigh. He knew me so well, it was insane.

"_Lonely_ day. I miss you," I said almost timidly.

I could hear him walking around the room; his were footsteps strong and confident as I heard a seat sink from underneath him. "I miss you too, Abs. You have no idea. But I promise I'll come and visit as soon as I can. How on earth are you getting through your junior year without me? Been there and done that. Senior year is so strange. I can't believe I'm almost done with high school."

"My junior year has been a little…different…but I'm managing. Wish you were here though. I made a few friends," I said casually, picking at a string on my light blue sweater, matching the color of my eyes. I had my black hair pulled back into a ponytail and I was wearing my short jean shorts. The weather here was so weird…

"Oh really? Anyone I need to straighten out up there?" I could hear the grin in his voice.

"No," I laughed quietly.

"So then who are these 'few friends' you tell me about? C'mon, tell me there names. I want to hear all about them."

"Well, there's Emma Johnson…she sits next to me in Biology. She and I got along really well in the very beginning. I knew that we were going to be really good friends from the moment she said 'hello.' And then there's my dad's friend's son…Seth Clearwater. He's eighteen, your age," I told him.

"Ah," Brian said, sounding amused and a little angry. I wasn't sure where the anger was coming from, but somehow it comforted me in a strange way that I thought was unnecessary.

"Jealous, Larson?" I teased.

"Me, jealous? Never," he scoffed, but I could tell he was laughing along with me. The jealousy had not all but left his voice, but I could understand how maybe he was feeling. If he made friends with another girl while I was away in another state, I'd be jealous too, even if I didn't like him in _that way. _

I laughed and my phone beeped, causing me to quietly groan. "Hang on, I'm getting another call."

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Abby!" Seth's voice boomed through the speaker cheerfully.

I laughed at his natural enthusiasm and optimism and smiled. "Hi, Seth. What's up?"

"Nothing really new. I was thinking I could come and pick you up about ten minutes to eight tonight. Is that alright?" He sounded almost nervous. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion to his tone but I shrugged it off. _Pick me up tonight? What is he talking about?_

And then I remembered. The bonfire! I had told him that I would go with him to a bonfire with some friends in La Push tonight. I couldn't believe I forgot, and I automatically felt extremely guilty. How could I get so caught up in Brian and forget about Seth?

I glanced at the clock, realizing that I was taking way too much time to respond.

**7:00**.

I was grateful I would have at least enough time to get ready before he came to pick me up. Still regretting that I ever forgot in the first place, I responded, "Yeah sounds great. I can't wait."

"Me either," he said, his voice plainly exposing that he was grinning. "So, I'll see you at seven-fifty?"

"That sounds good. See ya, Seth."

I hung up the phone and switched back over to Brian. I knew that I would have to say goodbye very soon. But one thought kept sticking to mind about what Brian had said in one of his voice mails.

"Sorry about that. I have to go; I kind of have plans tonight. But before I say goodbye, there's something I needed to ask you…" I said.

"Ask me anything," Brian said with promise in his voice. I smiled at the sound of his voice, wondering what he was doing at this very moment and how long it would be before he saw Ashley again…

"You said in one of your voice mails that I needed to call you back because you had something important to tell me."

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe I forgot! The new school year has my mind all screwed up I guess." Brian laughed. "I got a job that I have after school every day, so in about a few weeks, with the help of my parents, I should have enough money to come and visit you! Won't that be great?" The excitement in his voice made me laugh, but I couldn't help but feel giddy with disbelief. _Come and visit me?_ I'd get to see Brian!

"No way! That's amazing! Where did you get a job at?"

"I'm a lifeguard at wherever they need me around town. I've been getting a lot of requests lately, so I'm sorry if I don't contact you as much as I should. The job pays well though."

I smiled. "You don't have to work your butt of just to come see me."

"Are you kidding? I'd do anything just to see you! So who did you make plans with for tonight?" he asked casually.

I smiled at his first words and then hesitated, wondering how he would react. I mentally slapped myself. Why should he react badly at all? We're _just_ best friends. It's not like him and I are together or anything…

"I have a…um, plans…to go to a bonfire tonight at First Beach with Seth. He invited me yesterday when we met at his house. His mom invited my dad and me over for dinner, so that's how we met," I explained, carefully avoiding the word "date." It wasn't a date…was it?

"Oh. Well I hope you have fun. I'll let you go."

"Okay, bye, Brian."

"Bye, Abby. Love you." My heart stopped at his words. They still got to me every time, even if I knew they didn't mean the way he was saying them.

"Love you too."

Seth's POV:

I hung up the phone with a sigh, shoving it deep into my jeans pocket as I took off running through the woods. I knew that Abby had been talking to her "best friend" Brian, which wasn't a surprise. I wanted to believe that her and him were just friends, but hinting the way her and Emma Johnson spoke of him, I knew there were some deeper feelings there when she spoken Brian's name.

I felt my vision growing to a startling red, but I shoved it down and ran as fast as I could home, stopping to a slow sprint just a few miles from home. I wasn't ready to change into a wolf just yet, and I had to get ready for the bonfire tonight.

I sighed as I walked through the door and headed straight up to my room, just as I did every evening without so much as a question from Mom or Leah. They knew what I was, so they never had to question my off balance curfew when Sam was involved with the pack.

I looked down at Abby's contact information and sighed, her face once again clouding my vision. How could I have imprinted? What was I supposed to say to her if she didn't even know what I was? Living a lie was not something I had been good at. Go figure, considering what I was. But I knew how Abby felt about her best friend, and I couldn't get in the way of that, no matter how much I wanted to. Especially when her and Brian were so close.

I couldn't do that.

I slipped on a fresh button down shirt and some khaki shorts, running my hands through my hair in frustration as I slipped on some shoes and headed down the driveway to the my car. The air had a bit of a breeze tonight, and I knew that it would probably be cold to any normal mortal human being. I was always warm. I hoped Abby wouldn't freeze.

"Hey," Abby grinned as she hopped into the passenger sheet, her rosy perfumed scent enveloping the car as she shut the door and turned to me. "Seven-fifty, right on time. I'm impressed," she winked playfully.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I revved the engine. "You're to talk. I didn't even know girls could be ready on time for…when someone picks her up," I quickly said, avoiding the word date. I wasn't sure what this outing was, but I could not say the word date around Abby. Her and I were just good friends. I didn't want to scare her off before I even got the chance to know her.

"Shut up, Clearwater," she laughed, staring out the window at the gray sky as she hugged herself. "Guys always forget stuff like this. I'm surprised you even showed up at my front door."

I grinned and shrugged. Had to give credit where credit was due.

"So, where's the bonfire?" she asked, looking at me with her round sapphire eyes.

I swallowed a lump down in my throat and focused my eyes on the road, breathing deeply before responding.

"First Beach. I even invited Emma for you so you wouldn't be the only girl there. You're welcome," I winked, knowing now that Abby would be more comfortable. I was just hoping the guys down at the rez wouldn't scare her away to think that us guys were abnormal…which we were. The pack was never used to having any outsider around, Sam included. I hadn't mentioned that Abby and Emma would be coming tonight, and I knew I would be in trouble with the pack once the night was over. "Figured you wouldn't want to just hang around Leah."

"How thoughtful. You actually thought all of this through," Abby said with her forever-present smile when she was around me. She actually sounded thoroughly impressed, which both calmed me and bugged me. Did she honestly think that I was so arrogant enough to even overlook her feelings?

"Anything for you," I responded, and I honestly meant it. It was in that moment that I realized something. It wasn't just gravity holding me down to this earth anymore.

It was her.


	5. Discoveries

**Chapter 5!:) Thanks so much for the reviews—they mean a lot to me! I'm really loving Brian (even though he's my own character)…I'm tempted to enter him into the story as soon as possible, so maybe I'll skip ahead a few weeks after a few scenes and he'll make an appearance? ;) 3 I'm know, I'm horrible, but I need some drama and Seth just isn't doing it for me! :/ Need some Brian, so part of this chapter will be his point of view with little miss Ashley, just so we know how he is feeling missing his best friend ;) Just for fun.**

**Please review and thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! J**

**Thanks,**

**~Twihardfan3194.**

**Brian's POV:**

Ashley continued to draw circles on the back of my hand with her thumb as we lay on the couch, watching an old movie she had picked out earlier when she arrived. We did this every Friday night when my parents weren't home and it used to be my favorite time of the weekend, because I got to spend some alone time with her. But not anymore. Now I didn't even know how I was feeling as she held my hand and rested her head on my shoulder.

Ashley had long blond hair that fell in soft waves down her back and brilliant hazel brown eyes that made any guy fall weak at the knees. A sprinkle of freckles fell over her nose and she had long, thick black lashes that reached her eyebrows even without makeup. Overall, she was extravagantly beautiful. But no one would compare to the beauty Abby held…

"Is something wrong?" Ashley murmured, her soprano voice innocent in my ear as she looked up at me, her breath on my neck. "Did you want to watch another movie?"

How long had I been staring down at the carpet lost in thought? I met her brown eyes and sighed, placing my hand on her cheek. Ashley and I had been together for almost a year now, but I feared our relationship was coming to an end. How did I explain to her that there was just no "spark" anymore? Originally I had gotten together with Ashley just so that I could tell myself that I didn't have feelings for Abby. There was only friendship and that's how it was always supposed to be between Abby and I.

My dearest and closest best friend. The one that I would die for without a second thought.

"Nothing's wrong," I assured her, kissing her cheek to prove to her that I meant it. Except for the fact that I did not mean it.

Ashley sighed as my lips touched her skin and scooted up so that she was at eye level with me, her height a good head shorter than me.

"Yes there is." Ashley released my hand, paused the movie and bent her legs so that she was angling her body towards me. "What's on your mind, Bri?"

I fought back a groan. I had always hated that nickname and Abby knew it. That's why she always used to laugh whenever Ashley called me it and she never understood why.

"Ash, you know I care about you, right?"

"Of course," Ashley nodded, fear shining in her eyes. Gosh, she made me feel so guilty! I was not even sure I couldn't bring out the sentence before she continued with a small and tiny voice, barely above a hesitant whisper. "Oh my goodness, wait a minute…are you breaking up with me?"

I ran my hands through my short blond hair and stood up, looking up at the ceiling as I blew out an exasperated breath. What was I doing? I had to be insane to dump someone like Ashley Brooks!

When I didn't respond, Ashley shrugged indifferently. "Fine," she muttered, tears lightly brushing her hazel eyes as she looked down at the carpet and tried to hide them before I saw. But I already had, and I felt absolutely horrible for it. I reached down and took her dainty hand, pulling her to feet so that I could wrap her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly into her neck as she buried her head into the crook of my neck. I felt her swallow as she nodded, pulling back to give me a sad smile.

"I knew this day would come eventually. I just didn't think it would take this long and I thought I would be ready for it, but I guess not. I could tell by the way you looked at her," she said with a soft sigh, picking up her purse from the arm chair and offering me another fake smile as she blinked away tears.

"Who?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion as Ashley halted in her steps towards the doorway.

"Abby, of course," Ashley said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. If she wasn't so serious and emotional right now, knowing her she would have tacked a duh on the end to finish the statement.

"You don't seriously think I have feelings for—"

"It's okay, Bri." Ugh, again with the stupid nickname. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you care about her, more than you're probably leading to show. I'll see you at school, I guess." And before I could even think to retort she was out the door, leaving me behind with this newfound realization that she had known all along. And that she had handled the breakup with more ease than what was normally necessary. Maybe I wasn't as good as hiding my feelings as I thought.

But I knew one thing for sure. I had to see Abby.

_Soon._

**Abby's POV:**

The ride to the reservation was filled with silence as we pulled up into the parking lot at First Beach. It was a very long ride, considering Seth was always one to chatter and I usually had something to respond. He was so easy to talk to…So why did it frighten me that I got along with him almost as well as I did Brian?

"Shall we?" Seth grinned as he opened my car door and offered me his arm. I laughed and accepted it, reminding me of the first day we met, except then he had taken my hand. I was grateful he did not take my hand this time, not wanting to make things any more complicated in our newfound friendship then they already were.

I glanced down the beach, the ocean air kissing my cheeks and the heavy smell of seaweed overwhelming my nose as I softly scrunched it. Seth laughed at my expression and pulled me along to where the sound of loud music could be heard near a laughing ground around a large bonfire. There was quite a large group there, I couldn't even count. I looked at the numerous laughing expressions and I suddenly felt somewhat timid, thoughts overwhelming me like "What if they don't like me?" or "What if I don't fit in here?" I shook the thought. The same questions I had worried about the same day I started La Push High School. I had nothing to worry about, just as long as Seth stayed by my side the whole night.

"Yo, Seth!" a guy called, his hair and skin tone identical to Seth's, except with a brawnier build. He was all grins until he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Who's the chick?"

"Girl," I corrected, my eyes narrowing a tad at his remark.

Seth chuckled. "Everyone, this is Abby!" he called out, his voice expanding in a boom over the group as they all turned to look at us. I recognized Leah, and also Quil and Embry from school as they turned and gave me an excited wave. Seth introduced a guy named Jared to me and his girlfriend, Kim, before moving on to a man a bit older than everyone else named Sam and his fiancée Emily. I offered them all a smile and instantly felt at home as I went and sat next to Kim. Seth ran out into the water with the guys, each of them grabbing the other in headlocks as they threw each other in the freezing cold ocean water.

"Seth seems to really like you," Kim giggled as she watched Jared grab Seth around the waist with one arm and spin him around the sand.

I grinned fondly as I watched the two men go at each other and turned to Kim with a hesitant smile, pushing my hair behind one shoulder as I wrapped my sweatshirt tighter around my frame. "Is he always like this?" I questioned.

"No," Kim admitted as she grinned at me and then at Seth. "He just seems to be in a really good mood tonight. I wonder why that is," she laughed with a wink, elbowing my playfully in the side.

I rolled my eyes but found myself smiling as I nudged her back. I already knew that Kim and I were going to get along great. Her and I were lost in a deep conversation about her boyfriend Jared, how she was hoping he was going to propose soon when Seth ran up from behind, wearing only short as he scooped me up into his strong russet arms, me screaming in protest as I kicked my legs.

"Seth! Let me go! Ahh!" I screamed with a laugh as his laughter mirrored my own and he ran to the ocean. Everyone was back sitting at the bonfire, watching us for a brief moment with laughter in their grins and eyes, before returning back to their own personal conversations and Seth set me on my feet by a rock, my feet just barely in the water as I shivered.

"Seth Clearwater, you're dead to me!" I shouted over the crashing of the waves and I sat up on the rock overlooking the ocean—our rock, the first day we met. "I can't believe you _did_ that!"

Seth clutched his bare side as he laughed, gasping for air as he followed me onto the rock and wrapped me in his arms, trying to get me to warm up. His laughter halted as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. "You were laughing too."

"Was not," I protested, knowing that I had been and my protests were rendered useless in this situation. I looked down at his arms locked around my body in an embrace and my cheeks grew heart. I started to move away hesitantly, shrugging out of his arms when Seth's hold tightened on me and he looked down at me with serious dark eyes.

"Why is it so hard for you to be close to me like this?" he murmured, his voice barely heard over the crashing of the waves. "Am I really that repulsive?" he only half-joked with a small smile, trying to lighten up our now serious moment.

"No. No…you're great," I said honestly, looking up into his eyes. My heart thumped in my chest as I swallowed a lump. Seth really was great and I could imagine myself having a happy life with him. It's just that Brian and I had so much history…that I wasn't ready to let go of my best friend in that way just yet. Not if there might be something between Brian and I. I had to figure it out when he came to visit before I got into anything with Seth. I had to tell Seth that now before things got out of hand.

"I know. There's someone else." It wasn't a question, and this frightened me. How much had Seth read into my feelings for Brian? How could he possibly know how I felt? Had Emma given something away to him with our conversations?

"Yes," I murmured with a small, sad nod. "I'm so sorry, Seth. It's just…Brian is coming to visit in a couple weeks, and I _need_ to know if there's something more than just friendship between him and I before I get into anything serious with someone else. I'm sorry."

And then the remarkable happened. Instead of the sorrowed hurt that I had imagined would appear on Seth's face, he turned towards me and gently pushed me onto my back on the rock, his body hovering over mine as he leaned on his forearms. He looked down at me with soft brown eyes, his expression more childlike than I had ever remembered it being before. He reached up a hand and caressed my cheek softly before touching his nose to mine.

"I know you feel something for me," Seth said as he moved down to kiss just below my ear. "I know you see me more than just a friend."

"No," I squeaked, although my breath had hitched and his lips moving down to my neck felt so good…

Seth gently sucked on my neck and moved down to my shoulder, looking back into my eyes to see my reflection. I closed my eyes and sighed, covering a moan that had escaped my throat as Seth took that as an invitation to continue. His lips left fire trails along my skin, kissing and sucking on every exposed layer my shirt had to offer before kissing my throat.

"Seth," I gasped, my hands moving to his hair as he moved up and looked into my eyes. And just like that there was only Seth and I. For once in my life, Brian wasn't an obstacle of guilt to get in the way of my feelings. And although I would probably regret it later, I could not deny how good it felt to be with Seth like this and we were only just beginning.

Seth placed his hands on either side of my face before crushing his lips to mine, my mouth slightly opening in an involuntarily gasp that Seth took as an invitation. His tongue gently ran over my lower lip, causing me to shudder before he pulled his lips away from mine and started to kiss my chest, looking at me for approval. I only nodded, needing him more than he knew as he pulled my V-neck down and kissed the area between my breasts, my hands tangling in his hair as I pressed his face deeper into me, loving the feel of his lips on my chest.

My heart quickened as Seth easily slipped my sweatshirt and tank top off, leaving me in my bikini top as he moved down my stomach, kissing my rib cage and looking up at me expectantly. He kissed just below my abdomen, moving down to plant butterfly kisses on my thighs as my hips started to rock underneath him. He placed his hands on either one of my hips, burying his face deeper into me, assuring me that my rocking would not disturb his process. He continued to suck on my lower abdomen and kissed up my stomach, my body shuddering as he placed his lips back onto mine.

I let out a soft moan as I ran my hands over his chest, feeling his abs before removing my lips and kissed his chest gently, timid. Seth buried his face into my neck, assuring me that it was okay and I didn't need to be afraid.

"I can't," I murmured, reality hitting me as I reached for my shirt and sweatshirt and slipped them on in one quick motion. "I just…I can't…"

"Abby," Seth said in protest, gently, urging me to come back and talk to him.

"I…" I shook my head, tears threatening my eyes and voice as I stood up and quickly jogged away.


End file.
